


bell for memory [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Other, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not small, and I have never sparkled. I am a tinker - I mend things made of metal, all metal, except iron - and one of my names has been Bell, because I make them. I can fly, but I do not have wings. I need no children to believe or clap for me to remain, only shadows and thoughts and the dreams of humankind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bell for memory [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bell for memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296700) by [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/fqqs)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/bell-for-memory) | 5.3 MB | 07:44


End file.
